


Leave It To Fate

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate takes a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It To Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Leave It To Fate  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,799  
>  **Summary:** Fate takes a hand.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'fate' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

"Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk stepped into the turbo lift beside his first officer. "Would you care for a game a chess this...."

Before he could finish speaking Spock was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Captain but the away team just brought back a fascinating specimen from the planet and I..."

Kirk held up his hand. "Say no more, Spock. Far be it for me to stand in your way. Some other time."

Spock inclined his head and without another word he exited the turbo lift leaving a disgruntled Kirk staring after him as the doors closed.

 

Somehow without quite noticing it Captain Kirk ended up in the sickbay. He didn’t know what had led him here or why but maybe the good doctor could help shed some light on the his problem.

Doctor McCoy stared at Captain Kirk and repeated himself for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes as the Captain continued to ignore him. The man obviously hadn’t heard a word he had said for the last twenty minutes. A huge sigh escaped him. “You know you could just ask him.” 

Captain Kirk turned to look at Bones. “What?”

“There’s no sense in playing the innocent. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him. Maybe you should just speak your mind and get it over with.”

For a brief moment he thought about denying it but he knew the doctor wouldn’t let it go.   
A little over a year had passed since he had gotten command of the Enterprise and in that time he could count on his hand the number of times he’d had any kind of personal conversation or time alone with his first officer. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. “Don’t you think I’ve tried?”

The honest admission shocked Bones. It was the last thing he had expected to hear out of the captain’s mouth. “You have?”

Kirk nodded his head. Today marked the three hundred and eighty seventh time he had asked Spock to join him in some kind of activity or another but of course Spock had been otherwise engaged. Not that Kirk was counting. _Who was he kidding? Of course he was counting._ But the good doctor didn’t need to know that. “I’ve asked him if he’d like to join me in a game of chess or something and each and every time he has been otherwise engaged.” Kirk rubbed his hand over his eyes. He couldn’t believe he had been rebuffed again. _What exactly was he going to have to do in order to gain Spock’s attention?_

Bones bit his lip to keep from grinning at the Captain’s disgruntled tone somehow he didn’t think Kirk would find it all that amusing. “Are you just going to give up?”

A shocked look crossed his face. The doctor should have known better than to ask that question. _When had he ever given up?_ “No. Of course not. I’m just not sure where I go from here.”

It was all Bones could do not to roll his eyes. "We're in orbit around a beautiful planet whose inhabitants are hospitable and the weather is fine. It would be perfect for someone who wants to get away from it all. Maybe spend..."

It finally dawned on Kirk what the doctor was hinting at. "Shore Leave." He whispered with a smile on his face. And without another word he went to find Spock. He was going to insist his first officer take a much needed vacation. Maybe then he would finally be able to spend some time alone with Spock. 

 

 

Shore leave had seemed like a good idea at the time. Spend a few days on a newly discovered planet with Spock at his side. _What better way to finally get the Vulcan to realize they belonged together?_ But what he hadn’t counted on was the planet and its inhabitants being such a distraction for Spock. He had barely seen his science officer since they had landed.

“I think fate has it in for me.” Kirk muttered to himself as he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. A low sound rumbled deep within him before escaping to echo around the room. 

“Why do you feel this way?”

Kirk opened his eyes to see a tall, reed thin man dressed in black so dark he was almost a shadow. “Who are you and what the devil are you doing in here?” He was already reaching for his phazer as he stood up.

“There is no need for violence. I am Fate.” He paused for a moment to give Kirk a chance to be impressed before he added, “I heard your summons.”

“I didn’t summon you... Fate or whatever it is that you want to call yourself.. I was simply...” It dawned on him to wonder why he was trying to explain himself to a total stranger and one who seemed to have delusions of grandeur at that. Kirk quickly let his words trail off. 

The alien inclined his head and kept his tone neutral as he started to speak, “I understand. You were bemoaning your love life or the lack there of and you were blaming it on Fate.” 

“I.. uh...” Kirk couldn’t think of what to say. It wasn’t like he could refute what the alien had said. “Yes.”

“Ah. Well, Fate,” He put his hand humbly to his chest as he continued, “I will admit is the reason for most things. It just so happens that in this particular case Fate isn’t to blame for your love life. But Fate can help you get your heart’s desire.”

Kirk didn’t buy for a second that fate could help him win Spock’s heart. With a doubtful look on his face and a sarcastic smile slowly forming on his lips Kirk shook his head. “I don’t believe in fate.”

“Scoff if you must.” The alien leaned his head to one side and stared into the captain’s eyes. “But you don’t have to believe in Fate at this moment, James Kirk, you’ll believe soon enough.”

He didn’t dare let the flicker of hope buried deep inside of him fan to life. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You shall see, Captain Kirk. Just leave it to Fate.” Without another word the alien began to vanish slowly out of sight.

For a few moments Kirk stood staring at the vacant spot trying to decide whether he should believe what the... It wasn’t as if he actually thought the man was Fate. _But what if the alien was who he claimed to be? What if, with his help, he and Spock could..._ The thought brought him up short as a sigh full of longing erupted from his throat.

As he stood straighter Kirk pulled the edge of his shirt down until it was tight across his chest before he walked to the door. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to keep an open mind about these things especially if Fate could bring him Spock. 

 

The last day of their shore leave dawned bright and early and Kirk was still no closer to Spock then he was the day they arrived. So much for Fate giving him a helping hand. Something had to give and fast by this time tomorrow they would be back on the Enterprise and he would have lost his chance. 

“Captain, with your permission, there was a fascinating creature brought in last evening and I would like to...”

Kirk nodded his head before Spock had finished speaking. It was apparent to him they weren’t going to be able to spend any uninterrupted time alone so he might as well let Spock enjoy himself.

Spock inclined his head as he walked to the door. He stopped and waited for the door to slide open but nothing happened. It didn’t budge. They were stuck. 

_What was going on?_ Kirk tried to contact the Enterprise but it was no use. “Communications are down too.” Captain Kirk flipped his communicator closed as he stared at Spock. “I’m sorry, Spock. I know you were looking forward to going to...”

Before he could finish speaking Spock interrupted. “It’s not important.”

“What?”

Spock’s eyebrow shot upward. “Do you really think I find unusual creatures all that fascinating?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t a doubt in Kirk’s mind that it was exactly how Spock felt.

Spock permitted a small, tight smile to grace his lips. His captain really did know him well. “One might be able to make a case for that assumption but it wouldn’t be correct in this instance.”

Kirk’s heart began to beat faster as Spock’s words began to sink in. “What’s the correct one?”

For a few brief moments Kirk was afraid Spock wouldn’t answer but with a soft whisper Spock began to speak. “I have merely been trying to keep myself busy to avoid being alone with you in these tight quarters.”

His eyes widened as he looked around the room. The room they shared wasn’t all that spacious but it certainly wasn’t cramped by any sense of the word. He didn’t understand what was the problem. “Why?”

A sigh swept through him as he glared at Kirk willing him to understand. But at the look on the captain's face he knew it was a futile hope. “This is why.”

Without another word his hand curled around the nape of Kirk’s neck, his fingers gently caressing the tender skin as he urged him closer. At Kirk’s soft moan of encouragement a hint of a smile began to tease the corners of Spock’s mouth as their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

Harsh breathing echoed around the room as they broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes.

Kirk was the first one to break the silence. “I was going crazy trying to find a way for you to notice me.”

“I was never sure you would...” Spock’s eyes darkened with an emotion that needed no name as he realized what Kirk was admitting. He stopped mid-sentence and stared at Kirk with his mouth opened. “From the moment we first met I have never not noticed you.”

It was Kirk’s turn to be shocked. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m a Vulcan and you are a human.” The words were said as if that should have explained everything. “I would have never thought I would ever feel what I feel for you; that we could ever be together. And yet here we are.” Spock glanced down at their hands, almost touching and quickly threaded his fingers through Kirk’s.

A beautiful smile began to slowly spread across Kirk’s face until it lit his eyes from within. “What can I say? It must have been fate.” Kirk whispered as he felt Spock’s fingers begin to caress his.


End file.
